Game Update 1.4.0
'Highlights' RvR™ Packs Timed to coincide with the release of 1.4.0 are two new booster packs that are available for digital download from the EA Store.These packs are broken down into the Progression Pack and the Personality Pack. The Progression Pack gives players an opportunity to advance through the Renown Ranks faster and advance their character up to Renown Rank 100! This includes access to all bonuses, items, and rewards that are gated by the expanded Renown Ranks. The Personality Pack offers a variety of items to personalize a character. Included in this pack are several vanity pets (in a choice of 4 colors), new heavy mounts (in a choice of 3 colors), access to Barber Surgeon tokens to allow characters to change their look, and access to new and unique dyes on the dyemasters.In the patch notes, there may be references to these packs (as appropriate) with details on how the pack or pack contents affect the feature or notes. Open RVR The mechanics of Zone Capture in Open RVR have been revamped. Gone are domination timers and waiting passively for a zone to flip. Gone are victory point pools to flip a zone. Instead, to take a zone, a realm simply needs to take the enemy keep. This is accomplished by capturing and holding battlefield objectives which will gather resources for the realm. These resources will level up the gathering realm's keep and allow access to the siege weapons needed to take the enemy keep. For a more detailed look at the changes and features, see the Open RVR patch notes section. Renown Abilities Due to the nature of the changes in this update, all careers have had their Mastery and Renown training refunded.Renown abilities have been completely revamped in 1.4.0. There are no longer three tiered sets of abilities with purchase requirements before the next tier becomes available. Instead, all Passive Renown abilities are now available for purchase from the start. Players must now make the choice whether to invest in a particular ability at the start, or wait until they have enough points for some of the more expensive abilities. In addition to changing how the abilities are made available, a complete review of the abilities was done, resulting in a number of changes, the removal of some abilities, the removal of Renown Tactics, and addition of new active abilities. More information can be found on this feature in the Combat and Careers section of the patch notes. Itemization Game Update 1.4.0 introduces many changes to the game including new item sets available for players over Renown Rank 80. In an effort to ensure that item acquisition accommodates our new items and levels, we've made a number of changes to how items, item sets in particular, drop in the game. Generally speaking, players will now have more options and better gear available earlier in the game. As an example, Sovereign gear will now drop in stage I of the city siege versus Stage III. For a complete list of changes in itemization see the items section of the patch notes. Barber Surgeon Want to try out some of the new hairstyles introduced in Game Update 1.3.5? Well the Barber Surgeon is the solution! This handy NPC will allow existing characters to change any of their facial customization choices from the safety of the capital city. Utilizing the Barber Surgeon's talents will require that a token to purchase his services. These tokens can be found in the Personality Pack that is available separately via the EA Store.Order may visit Seymour Skalp in the Market Square of Altdorf while the Realm of Destruction should pay a visit to Karven Nurfayc in the Apex to partake of these new services. Patch Notes General Changes & Bug Fixes *Guild Banners in the cities will now function properly. The top 10 Renown holding Rank 40 guilds will now have their guild heraldry displayed in their home city. *Warcamps are now guarded by a more aggressive mechanic. Players that enter an enemy Realm Warcamp will find they have a limited time to retreat before they are killed.* Fixed an issue where monsters or players with very large health pools would not appear to heal properly outside of combat to some players.* The distance at which a monster will attack a player is now based off of the player's effective level instead of the player's actual level.* Players can no longer attempt to /quit or /logout while in the middle of casting an ability or using an item. If already in the logout process attempting use an item or ability will cancel the logout process.* Players attempting to buy out auctions from a player who has the same name as them but has since deleted themselves will now be able to buy out the auction.* Falling damage has been tweaked to be more forgiving. Players can now fall further before incurring damage. Realm versus Realm 'RvR Tiers' We've adjusted the levels allowed within the RvR lakes at each tier. The following are the new values: Tier 1: Level 1 -15 Tier 2: Level 12-26 Tier 3: Level 22-39 Tier 4: Level 40 These values will govern the application of the 'coward's reward' buff that will chicken players if they are too high for a given lake. Bolsters have been adjusted to reflect these new values.Scenarios brackets have also been adjusted to these new levels. Tier 1 scenarios will be from 1-15, Tier 2 will from 16-26, Tier 3 will be from 27-39, and Tier 4 will be for 40. Open World Campaign Due to the changes made to the Open RVR zone capture mechanics, the campaign will be reset for all servers. This will allow both sides to start on even footing and ensure that the new mechanics start equally.Tier 4 Campaign:* Skaven Tunnels have been spotted throughout the Tier 4 campaign! Skaven forces have begun to take advantage of the fighting going on above them by emerging randomly during battles over contested zones and siphoning resources for themselves. When this occurs, qualified players from both realms will be able to enter the Skaven tunnels and fight to reclaim the resources, vanquish the Skaven bosses, and even find a means to employ Skaven forces towards their own victory in the contested zone. Note: Entrance to the Thanquol's Incursion Skaven RvR Dungeon is restricted to characters that are Renown Rank 65+.* Players that assist in fighting back Thanquol's Incursion during a contested zone battle will be able to help take over Skaven troops and use them to assist in the zone battle when the Incursion has been repelled. Play as Skaven will be unlocked for all players 15 minutes following activation of Skaven by participants in 'Thanquol's Incursion."* There will be a limited number of Skaven troops available within a lake. These slots are on a first-come, first-serve basis and limited to a set amount per battle. The available Skaven classes are: Gutter Runner, Engineer, Packmaster, and Rat Ogre. Each of these brings special abilities to the battle and complements each other.* While controlling a Skaven troop, the player takes on the form, abilities, and stats of the Skaven. Access to inventory or character screens are disabled. Any loot gained while in possession of the Skaven will show up when the player resumes control of their own character again. Zone Capture The following changes have been made to the Zone Capture Mechanics for all Tiers. New features and mechanics will follow this section.* When a zone becomes contested, it will now start with neutral battlefield objectives, one Order-owned keep, and one Destruction-owned keep. Note: This is a change for the Tier 4 contested zones that are closest to the cities as previously these zones would start with both keeps owned by the defending realm.* There are no longer NPC Guards, Sergeants, or Lords at any of the Keeps or Battlefield Objectives. These have been replaced by a single flag capture mechanic.* The lockout timer for all Battlefield Objectives has been reduced to 5 minutes.* Keeps may no longer be claimed by guilds.* Keep doors may now only be damaged by Rams and players currently controlling a Skaven Rat Ogre. Rams are now obtainable at Keep Rank 4. See the notes on Keep Leveling for more details.* Zone Domination Timers have been removed.* The Victory Point Pool as a victory condition has been removed.* Siege pads have been removed. Siege is now obtainable starting at Keep Rank 3 with additional Siege becoming available as the Keep increases in Rank. Siege obtained in this manner, aside from the Ram, can now be placed anywhere in the RvR Lake. Please see the notes on Keep Leveling and Siege Mechanics for more information.* Siege weaponry is not longer purchasable through Gold or Ordnance. Players now obtain Siege from their Realm's Keep once it reaches Keep Rank 3.* The Underdog system will now work in relation to the new zone mechanics detailed below. New Zone Mechanics: The following changes have been made to the Zone Capture Mechanics for all Tiers. New features and mechanics will follow this section.* When a zone becomes contested, it will now start with neutral battlefield objectives, one Order-owned keep, and one Destruction-owned keep. Note: This is a change for the Tier 4 contested zones that are closest to the cities as previously these zones would start with both keeps owned by the defending realm.* There are no longer NPC Guards, Sergeants, or Lords at any of the Keeps or Battlefield Objectives. These have been replaced by a single flag capture mechanic.* The lockout timer for all Battlefield Objectives has been reduced to 5 minutes.* Keeps may no longer be claimed by guilds.* Keep doors may now only be damaged by Rams and players currently controlling a Skaven Rat Ogre. Rams are now obtainable at Keep Rank 4. See the notes on Keep Leveling for more details.* Zone Domination Timers have been removed.* The Victory Point Pool as a victory condition has been removed.* Siege pads have been removed. Siege is now obtainable starting at Keep Rank 3 with additional Siege becoming available as the Keep increases in Rank. Siege obtained in this manner, aside from the Ram, can now be placed anywhere in the RvR Lake. Please see the notes on Keep Leveling and Siege Mechanics for more information.* Siege weaponry is not longer purchasable through Gold or Ordnance. Players now obtain Siege from their Realm's Keep once it reaches Keep Rank 3.* The Underdog system will now work in relation to the new zone mechanics detailed below. *Battlefield Objectives have been modified in the following manners:- Capturing and holding a battlefield objective will now gather resources needed to level a keep. These resources are gathered over time and progress can be monitored on the map or new RVR tracker.- Resources are generated via a formula that takes into account rate of generation and Resource Carrier travel times. As a result, the further a Battle Field Objective is from the Warcamp, the more Resources the Resource Carrier will deliver upon completing its mission.- Once generated, the BO will spawn a Resource Carrier to take the Resources to either the Warcamp or the Keep of the owning Realm. Resources will not be credited to the realm until they arrive at either the Warcamp or Keep. If a Resource Carrier is killed by the enemy Realm before it can reach the Warcamp or Keep, the Resources will drop to the ground and either Realm can capture them for a reduced (25%) amount going to their resource pool.- Resource Carriers are combat-unresponsive and will not deter from their mission, but they can be killed. Resource Carriers are upgraded at Keep Rank 1 (Armored Resource Carrier) and 2 (Mounted Resource Carrier).- Resource Carriers for both Realms will show up on the map and mini-map tracker.- Resource Carriers will deliver resources to the Warcamp or Keep when given order or two minutes after spawning, whichever comes first.* Keeps have been modified in the following manners:- Players will now respawn inside their Keep. Once the inner Keep door has been destroyed, players will respawn at their Realm's Warcamp.- Resurrection is prohibited for enemy forces in the area around the keep until the outer door has been destroyed. This only applies to Tier 3 and 4 zones.- Claiming an enemy keep is now accomplished by successfully interacting with the enemy keep flag. This can only be accomplished once both the inner and outer Keep Doors have been destroyed.- Keep Doors may now only be damaged by Rams and players currently controlling a Skaven Rate Ogre. Rams are available at Keep Rank 4. (see below)- Leveling - Keeps will now level up based on Resource pools. As Resource Carriers successfully deliver Resources or enemy deliveries are intercepted, this pool will grow. The current progress of a Keep's Resource pool can be seen on the map and the new RVR Tracker. Once it reaches enough Resources, a Keep increase in Rank and new benefits will be made available. A list of benefits by Rank is as follows:- Rank 0 -Default level; Grants respawn at keep ability.- Rank 1 - Resource Carriers are now armored.- Rank 2 - Resource Carriers are now mounted.- Rank 3 - 2 aerial bombers are available 1 single-target siege weapon is available, & 2 multi-target siege weapons are available.- Rank 4 - Ram is available, 2 additional aerial bombers are available, 1 additional single target and 2 additional multi-target siege weapons are available.- Rank 5 -1 additional single target and 2 additional multi-target siege weapons are available.* Siege weapons are now available in limited quantity based on the Rank of the Keep. Siege weaponry will spawn at an upgraded Keep and may be carried and placed anywhere in the RvR Lake. Because of their limited nature and the need to place them by hand, these siege weapons are considerably more powerful than previous siege weapons.* Rams operate similarly to siege weapons except they may only be deployed in front of the enemy keep door.* Aerial Bombers are a new mechanic that will allow players to make a bombing run on the enemy keep. While on a bombing run, players will be granted two abilities.- Fire Bomb / Chaos Fire Bomb- Lobs a fire bomb to the targeted location creating a pit of flame for 10 seconds dealing damage every 1 second to enemies who come within 22.5 feet.- Dismount- A swift dismount that will hurl you to the targeted location.* There is now a Victory Point pool for each contested zone. Unlike its previous incarnation, Victory Points now refer to the pool of rewards that will be available to the winner and loser of a contested zone battle. This pool will begin with the winners gets the lion share of the rewards. As a battle wages on, the pool will push the winner and loser percentages closer together. There will always be an advantage for the winners in rewards, but if the losers hold out long enough they will be rewarded appropriately.* The victory conditions for the Tier 1 RvR Lake has been changed so that it now only requires a Realm to capture and own all of the Battlefield Objectives. Due to the nature of Tier 1, Battlefield Objective NPC Guards and Sergeants remain when a Battle Field Objective has been locked. *With the removal of the Victory Point Pool mechanic as a condition of zone capture, Scenarios will no longer contribute towards zone capture. * * Combat and Careers Renown Ranks Due to the nature of the changes in this update, all Careers have had their Mastery and Renown training refunded.All Renown Ranks:* The Renown ability training window will now function similarly to the ability training window. By default, the window will show only the Renown abilities that can immediately be purchased. To see additional levels of a Renown ability, choose the 'show all' option, but all higher levels of a Renown ability will require the previous levels before they can be purchased.* All Passive Renown abilities are now available to purchase from the start. Each Renown ability can have up to 5 levels of effectiveness. Each level requires the previous level to be purchased.* New Active Renown abilities are now available along with "Resolute Defense." Each Renown ability can have up to 3 levels of effectiveness. Each level requires the previous level to be purchased and the initial purchase requires Renown Rank 20. The new list of Renown abilities and (number of levels) is as follows: - Acumen (5) - Blade Master (5) - Cleansing Wind (3) -Requires Rank 20 - Defender (4) - Deft Defender (4) - Efficiency (2) -Requires Rank 20 - Expanded Capacity (3) - Focused Power (4) - Fortitude (5) - Futile Strikes (4) - Hardy Concession (5) - Impetus (5)- Improved Flee (2) - Last Stand (2) -Requires Rank 20 - Marksmen (5) - Might (5) - Opportunist (4) - Quick Escape (3) - Reflexes (4) - Regeneration (3) - Resolute Defense (3) -Requires Rank 20- Resolve (5) - Spiritual Refinement (4) - Sure Shot (4) - Trivial Blows (4) - Vigor (5) Renown Ranks 0-80: *'''Players that have purchased the Progression Pack will find that their Renown gain has been boosted for Renown Ranks 0-80. '''Renown Ranks 80+: *Players now have the ability to progress past Renown rank 80 with the purchase of the Progression Pack, available separately at the EA Store. *Similar to Ranks 0-80, each Rank past 80 will award an additional Renown point to be spent on Renown training.* Players will gain a +1 Bonus to All Mastery Levels at level 84, 88, 92, 96, and 100. 'General Changes & Bug Fixes ' *Pick Lock: This Renown Reward is now awarded at Renown Rank 10.* Booby Trap: This Renown Reward is now awarded at Renown Rank 30.* Bypass Defenses: This Renown Reward is now awarded at Renown Rank 10.* Siege Wrecker: This Renown Reward is now awarded at Renown Rank 30.* Fixed an issue where applying a Damage-over-time ability immediately after using a Detaunt ability on your target would not correctly remove the Detaunt Ability.* Various abilities such as career stances and Auras are no longer affected by cool down modifiers. 'Archmage' Bug Fixes:Law of Gold: Fixed an issue that allowed this ability to affect enemies around the target. 'Engineer' Balance Changes:* Bombardment Turret: This Turret will now gain 100% of your Ballistic Skill, 30% of your Weapon Skill, and 70% of your Wounds from item bonuses.* Flame Turret: This Turret will now gain 100% of your Ballistic Skill, 10% of your Weapon Skill, and 90% of your Wounds from item bonuses.* Gun Turret: This Turret will now gain 75% of your Ballistic Skill and Weapon Skill from item bonuses and 50% of your Wounds from item bonuses.* Improvised Upgrades: Engineers will now gain this effect when remaining in close proximity to their Turrets. This buff effect will grant a stacking bonus of +4% damage done, increasing every 2 seconds, up to a maximum effect of +20% after 10 seconds. If the Engineer is no longer near their turret, this bonus will begin to decay at the same rate, losing 4% effectiveness every 2 seconds. 'Ironbreaker' Bug Fixes:* Rune-Etched Axe: Fixed an issue that allowed this ability to hit more than nine targets. 'Magus' Balance Changes:* Summon Blue Horror: This Daemonic Minion will now gain 50% of your Intelligence from item bonuses and 100% of your Wounds from item bonuses. Additionally, the Daemon's auto attacks will now deal Elemental damage rather than physical.* Summon Flamer: This Daemonic minion will now gain 75% of your Intelligence from item bonuses and 75% of your Wounds from item bonuses. Additionally, the Daemon's auto attacks will now deal Spirit damage rather than physical.* Summon Pink Horror: This Daemonic Minion will now gain 100% of your Intelligence from item bonuses and 50% of your Wounds from item bonuses. Additionally, the Daemon's auto attacks will now deal Elemental damage rather than physical.* Unholy Empowerment: Magi will now gain this effect when remaining in close proximity to their Daemons. This effect will grant a stacking bonus of +4% damage done, increasing every 2 seconds, up to a maximum effect of +20% after 10 seconds. If the Magus is no longer near their daemon, this bonus will begin to decay at the same rate, losing 4% effectiveness every 2 seconds. 'Marauder' Balance Changes:* All Mutations will now ignore the global cool down mechanism.* Growing Instability: The tactic will now increase critical damage dealt by 50%, and will no longer vary its effectiveness based on health.* Guillotine: This ability will now almost always critically hit, and its base damage has been reduced.* Impale: This ability may now be used from any position, and is no longer restricted to rear-positional only. When used from behind the target, the attack will bypass a portion of the target's armor, based on the Marauder's Mastery. Additionally, this ability's damage has been reduced.* Pulverize: Increased this ability's damage, and reduced the effectiveness of its block reduction.Bug Fixes:* Fixed various tooltip issues.* Draining Swipe: Fixed an issue that caused this ability to occasionally reduce the victim's Action Point regeneration more than intended. 'RunePriest' Balance Changes:* Efficient Runecarving: Fixed an issue that occasionally prevented this tactic from working in conjunction with "Potent Runes". 'Shaman' Balance Changes:* Shrug it Off: Fixed an issue where this ability appeared to interact with the Career mechanic.Bug Fixes:* Fixed various tooltip descriptions. 'White Lion' Balance Changes:* Cull the Weak: This ability will almost always critically hit.* Sundering Chop: This ability will now bypass a flat amount of the victim's armor, based on the White Lion's Mastery, when used from a rear position. 'Witch Elf' Balance Changes:* Heart Render Toxin: Fixed an issue in which this ability received too much contribution from stats.* Masterful Treachery: Fixed an issue in which the effect from this Tactic would, on occasion, be removed by friendly cleanses.Bug Fixes:* Fixed various tooltip issues. 'Content' General *Stable Masters in Altdorf and The Inevitable City have acquired new Mounts for purchase! Be sure to visit the Stable Masters in both cities for a display of the new offerings. Dungeons *Thanquol's Incursion has begun! A new Skaven themed RvR dungeon will now appear randomly during contested battles in the Tier 4 campaign. Quests *New epic quests are available at Renown Rank 95 in the capital cities. Speak to Garfield Tannenbaum in Altdorf and Pyresta Ferros in The Inevitable City.* A number of quests that involve ORvR targets have been removed and will no longer be able to be completed. These quests can be removed via the Quest Journal if still pending. 'Items' General Changes and Bug Fixes *To reduce the number of vendors that players need to speak to for items, we've consolidated the Renown, RvR Currency and Scenario Currency stores. These stores now will allow players to view a wider range of items via a drop down box on the store. The new stores allow quicker one-stop shopping and have replaced the small army of Quartermasters in the cities.* A new container item type has been introduced and utilized with the new vanity pets and mounts that are available in the Personality Pack. This container item type functions similar to a PQ bag, allowing a player to choose an item from a select list when used. Once a choice has been made the container object is destroyed and the selected item is added to the player's inventory.* To accommodate the addition of new armor and item sets into the game, we've made the following changes to reward distribution.- Annihilator: This Renown armor set is now exclusively available on the RvR merchants and no longer costs alternate currency.- Conqueror: This Renown armor set is now exclusively available on the RvR merchants and no longer requires Conqueror Crests to purchase.- Invader: This Renown armor set will now be attainable in Gold bags rewarded for the capture of a Tier 4 Keep.- Warlord: This Renown armor set will now be attainable in Gold bags rewarded for the capture of a Tier 4 Keep.- Sovereign: This Renown armor set is now attained in gold bags awarded when victorious in Stage I of the City Siege public quest.- Non-set armor and weapons previously awarded in Stage III of the City Siege public quests are now found in Stage I of the City Siege public quests.- Non-set armor and weapons previously awarded in Stage II of the City Siege public quests are now found in Tier 4 Keeps.- Players will now receive Warlord Crests as a reward for successfully capturing an ORvR zone.- Players will now receive Invader Crests for their efforts if they do not receive a bag after successfully completing a Tier 4 Keep public quest.- Players will now be awarded Invader Crests as the alternate currency option inside all public quests bags from Tier 4 Keeps.- Players will now be awarded Royal Crests from Stage I of the City Siege public quests.- The losing realm will now be awarded Royal Crests from Stage I of the City Siege public quests.* New armor sets and items are available from the quartermasters and via drops in the game to accommodate Renown Ranks 81+.* Scenario Weapon selections have been expanded to present options for players that are Renown Ranks 81+.* Tier 2, 3 and 4 Renown Gear merchants have had all of their items updated with an increase in power and better stat combinations. In addition, the armor is no longer restricted by career.* New RvR mounts have been made available for purchase in the City.* The Warlord 7-piece bonus for Witch Elves will now remain active after death.* The Warlord 7-piece bonus for Witch Hunters will now remain active after death.* Funerary Shroud of Khutep: This item will no longer be able to hold Soul Talismans.* All Soul Talismans which grant the Soul Piercing effect have had their proc chances and buff durations reduced.* When inspecting other players that are using items with a mastery spec bonus, the bonus will now use your own career if you're able to use the item. If only one career can use the item, it will use that career's mastery spec line; otherwise, a more generic "Bonus to Mastery 1 Abilities" will be displayed.* If a player is locked out of receiving PQ rewards and receives the lockout reward the number of crests they receive will now be printed in the chat log.* Items which grant a Reduced Chance to Be Dodged will now correctly display "Dodged" instead of "Evaded".* Liniments will no longer be overwritten by lower level effects. 'Art ' Equipment *A number of mounts game-wide have had their inventory icons adjusted to better match the look of the actual mount.* *A number of weapons game-wide have had their inventory icons adjusted to better match the look of the actual weapon* *Obsidian Warbow of Nagash and Obsidian Longbow of Nagash will now function correctly in the Equipment Appearance system.* *RvR Weapons: The final round of RvR weapon art updates has arrived! The following RvR weapons have been updated with new art (listed by currency, race and weapon type): *- Recruit Weapons *- Dwarf: Spanner- *Greenskin: Bow, Spear *- Scout Weapons *- Dwarf: 2H Axe, Shield *- Greenskin: Spear *- High Elf: 1H Sword *- Soldier Weapons *- RR24 *- Dwarf: 2H Axe, Gun *- RR29 *- Dwarf: 1H Axe, 2H Axe, Spanner, Gun *- High Elf: 1H Sword *- Officer Weapons *- RR34- Dwarf: Shield *- RR39- Dwarf: 1H Axe, Shield *- High Elf: 1H Sword *- Conqueror Weapons *- Chaos: 1H Sword, 2H Sword *- Dwarf: 1H Axe- High Elf: 1H Sword *- Invader Weapons *- Chaos: 2H Sword *- Dwarf: 1H Axe *- High Elf: 1H Sword *- Warlord Weapons *- Chaos: 1H Sword, 2H Sword *- High Elf: 1H Sword *- Royal Weapons *- High Elf: 1H Sword 'User Interface ' General Changes & Bug Fixes *Emotes will now default to a player's hostile target if they have both friendly and hostile targets selected. Previously it would default to the friendly target if the player had both a friendly and enemy target.* When performing emotes, a player can now specify which target to direct the emote at. Players can now specify their desired target by adding the appropriate text to the end of the emote. Adding "enemy" or "e" to the end will force the emote to use the enemy target. Adding "friendly", "friend" or "f" will force the emote to use the friendly target. Ex. /wave friendly, friend or f will wave at the friendly target and /wave enemy or e will perform a wave emote at the hostile target. *Live Events will no longer give updates that say they are active every time a player zones. *Fixed an issue where scores of over one million on the scenario scoreboard would not read correctly. *Removed an erroneous tooltip that would display on the War Report window under some circumstances. *Fixed an issue where action bar bindings that used a modifier key would also activate the key binding without the modifier. *When deleting a character, a new character on the same character page will be auto-selected instead of a random character. *The cross realm lockout timer will now display using only the greatest time unit rounded up. For example 1:35 will now display as 2h. *Corrected as issue in pre-game where returning to the server select list would display an error message.* Corrected an issue where consumable items could be used inadvertently when moving their action bar icons around. *Corrected an issue where abilities or items placed in the 12th hotbar slot would not persist across play sessions. *Corrected a display issue in the Mastery Training window that made it appear the user spent multiple points on the same Mastery ability. *When viewing quest or influence rewards, the reward will now include the quantity rewarded on the reward picture.* The trophy "move right" button is now clickable. API Changes General Changes* Career enums have been renamed to match the correct names.- - GameData.CareerLine.WARRIOR -] GameData.CareerLine.MARAUDER GameData.CareerLine.SEER -] GameData.CareerLine.WHITE_LION GameData.CareerLine.SHADE -] GameData.CareerLine.BLACKGUARD GameData.CareerLine.ASSASSIN -] GameData.CareerLine.WITCH_ELF GameData.CareerLine.BLOOD_PRIEST -] GameData.CareerLine.DISCIPLE* Zone Control Details (breakdown between objectives, scenarios, PvE,etc.) have been removed. Function GetZoneControlDetailAmounts() has been removed. Event SystemData.Events.ZONE_CONTROL_DETAIL_AMOUNTS_UPDATED has been removed.* Zone Domination/override system has been removed. The timer part of the functionality is still used to display generic timers underneath Battlefield Objectives, and has been renamed to match its new use. Function GetCampaignZoneData() no longer returns overridePoints. Function GameData.GetObjectiveData() no longer returns overrideTime. Event SystemData.Events.OBJECTIVE_OVERRIDE_UPDATED has been renamed to SystemData.Events.OBJECTIVE_MAP_TIMER_UPDATED Function GetZoneObjectivesData() return value objLockdownTimer has been renamed to objMapTimer* Several changes have been made to map icon related functions. Function GetDefaultMapPointIcon() has been removed. Function GetKeepData() no longer returns id or rank. Function GetMapIconData() now has fewer return values. The new usage of the function is:- local textureX, textureY, sizeX, sizeY = GetMapIconData( iconNum )* Several changes have been made related to new Item Containers: Function GameData.InteractData.GetPQLootList() has been renamed to GameData.InteractData.GetItemLootList() Function ItemContainerLootItem() has been added. It works the same as PQLootItem() but for item containers. Event SystemData.Events.INTERACT_SHOW_ITEM_CONTAINER_LOOT has been added. It is the same as SystemData.Events.INTERACT_SHOW_PQ_LOOT but for item containers.* Several changes have been made related to new Item Store Categories Function GetStoreCategories() has been added. It returns a map of valid categories. The key is the category ID (number) and the value is the category name (wstring). Function SwitchStoreCategories() has been added. It takes a number which is the category ID to switch to. Function GetStoreData() has an additional return value, selectedCategory, which is the active category ID. ListBoxes displaying numbers in comma mode will work properly for numbers over a million. The flags argument to an OnLButtonUp or OnRButtonUp handler will now have the value SystemData.ButtonFlags.GAME_ACTION if it came from a game action. Added GameData.Player.gender which has the value of GameData.Gender.MALE or GameData.Gender.FEMALE. New bonus type GameData.BonusTypes.EBONUS_FORTITUDE has been added. Added GameData.Player.isInRvRLake (values: true/false) Added event SystemData.Events.PLAYER_RVRLAKE_CHANGED which fires when you enter or leave an RvR lake. Added GameData.Player.battleLevelWithRenown. This is similar to GameData.Player.battleLevel but includes bonus adjustments for being over Renown Rank 80. New MapDisplay type SystemData.MapTypes.RVRTRACKER has been added. A map display of this type will display Keeps and Battlefield Objectives in the zone's RvR lake. Added GameData.Player.isPlayAsMonster (values: true/false) Added event SystemData.Events.PLAY_AS_MONSTER_STATUS, fires when player switches into or out of Play as Monster mode. Added NifDisplaySetTranslation function, which allows for dynamic changing of the Translation on a MapDisplay.- Example:- local xTranslation = 10- local yTranslation = -50- local zTranslation = 150- NifDisplaySetTranslation( "NifDisplayName", xTranslation, yTranslation, zTranslation )